


Late Gifts

by tscSNK (tsc)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsc/pseuds/tscSNK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi feels as though Eren has forgotten about him on Christmas when it comes to gifts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> I really hate making summaries. And titles.
> 
> Anyway, ON THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS....

The company he had Christmas night was great. The food was magnificent and the wine in his system gave him a nice buzz, but Levi was still feeling slightly downtrodden.

Levi and Eren had spent the entirety of the day at the Jaeger household for Christmas. They had woken up early and made their way over to open gifts with Mikasa, Grisha, and Carla. Levi was more than surprised to see a small pile of gifts set aside for him from Eren’s family, however, none of the boxes marked with his name included, “From, Eren.”

Had Eren really not got him anything? Levi had wrapped up and given Eren a few things he had mentioned over the last few months, but had received nothing in return. Of course, that is not what Christmas was about. But it still made Levi hurt just a little bit.

But he continued to enjoy his day with his in-laws, for lack of a better term. It was definitely going better than every other Christmas day with Hanji and Erwin had ever gone.

After the large meal of turkey and mashed potatoes, Eren and Levi both fought to keep their eyes open as they sprawled on the couch in the living room.

Levi groaned quietly and pushed himself up, rubbing his eyes with one of his hands. It wasn’t even that late, but he was stuffed to the brim with food. He looked over to Eren who had nodded off beside him and a small smile spread across his face, before he pushed on the brunet’s shoulder to stir him from his sleep.

“Oi, Eren.” Levi whispered, prodding him again until he finally opened his eyes.

“Hmmm?”

“We should head home, yeah?”

Eren didn’t reply, but instead yawned and stretched. Levi took that as a sign that yes, it was time to go.

The pair left the living room and wandered through the house to find the rest of the family. The three were still in the kitchen; Mikasa and Grisha at the sink cleaning pots and pans while Carla leaned against the counter and watched.

“We’re heading home, guys.” Eren mumbled, sleepily, walking over to his mom and leaning down dramatically to rest his head on her shoulder.

The woman laughed quietly and let her head fall against her son’s for a moment before standing back up straight.

“Thank you for coming today, boys. It was great to have you.”

The farewells seemed to take a lifetime, though it was probably the exhaustion washing over everyone. Carla forced the two to take a few Tupperware containers of food home with them before finally sending them on their way.

The drive home was a short one, and soon enough, Levi and Eren were falling onto the couch in their own living room, falling back into the position they had previously been in.

“Your mom’s cooking always gets me.” Levi admitted, resting his hands on his stomach. “I won’t be eating for the next week.”

“I think she went a bit overboard because she was so excited Mikasa was home for Christmas this year instead of spending it with Annie.”

“Are they okay? Annie and Mikasa, I mean. I didn’t want to ask, since that’s really not a Christmas dinner kind of topic.”

“They’re fine.” Eren mumbled, shifting slightly to lean against Levi’s side. “They’re going to work things out, I think. They just needed some space.”

“That’s good. They’re a good fit.”

The two stayed quiet for a few moments, and Levi was certain that Eren had fallen asleep again, though he soon realized he was wrong as Eren jumped up onto his feet.

“Holy shit!”

Levi raised his eyebrow and looked up at the boy who was now wide-eyed and looking around the apartment. “Eh?”

“Fuck!”

Without any sort of explanation, Eren darted from the room, leaving a very confused Levi behind. “Excuse me?”

Levi stayed put on the couch as he heard Eren doing something in their bedroom. There were curse words thrown in every few moments and soon the boy emerged with his arms full of wrapped boxes. Levi’s eyes widened at the sight.

“What is this?” Levi sat up and tried to help Eren place the boxes down on the coffee table before he ended up dropping them all.

“Well, as you saw when we left this morning, the car was pretty full of gifts. And you may have noticed your lack of gifts from me.”

“Oh, I hadn’t noticed.” Levi lied, raising his eyebrow. Eren saw right through the lie and rolled his eyes.

“Well, I figured I’d give you yours after dinner, so, I am sorry you had to wait for all of these.” Eren explained, looking at the gifts with a nervous aura about him.

“You really didn’t have to do this much, Eren…” Levi said finally, looking over the gifts. “This is a lot.”

“Well, I wanted to give you more, but I can only do so much. But you deserve so much, so…” Eren trailed off before pushing through the gifts before Levi could even start to unwrap any. “This one! This one is your birthday present.”

Levi had nearly forgotten about his birthday, he was so preoccupied about Christmas. With wide eyes he plucked the gift from Eren’s hands and slowly unwrapped it. It was a long, rectangular box, and upon opening it he was greeted by a pen.

“I wanted to get you a couple, but the engraving gouged my budget.”

Levi’s eyes darted from the pen, to Eren, and back to the pen to fully inspect it. It was lightweight and silver with a black padded section to hold. He turned it in his fingers to find his name engraved up the side.

“I figured it’d be nicer to write with than those cheap dollar store ones, since you’re essentially writing all day, every day.”

Levi was speechless as he looked at the pen before slipping it back into the box that it had come in. He set it down and leaned over, pulling Eren in to kiss him.

“Thank you.” Levi finally said quietly once they’d parted, and the grin on Eren’s face could have lit up their tiny little apartment as though the sun was right above them.

“Happy birthday, Levi. And merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Eren.” Levi replied before kissing the boy again.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr!](tscwrites.tumblr.com)


End file.
